The most significant contribution to the creation of the Gluteus Maximus power lift apparatus is the popularity in commercial exercise equipment. More and more people are demanding excellent health benefits to include more exercise. Current apparatuses for exercising the gluteal group of muscles are awkward and have a minimum effect. Little has been done to cure the problem until now. Specific groups of people who cannot tolerate the awkward positions of the body may find a better experience if they are standing up. Older, still active adults, blood pressure sensitive and heart persons benefit greatly if their medical disabilities are not agitated.